Heretofore, polishing bonnets or buffers were not able to produce satisfactory buffing and polishing results due to the coarseness and configuration of the fibers which make up the polishing surface. These prior art fibers were lacking in fineness or delicacy of texture and also of structure to attain maximum results. Also, most prior art fibers used in polishing pads or disks have large circular cross sections which limit the fiber contact area to the surface to be polished. In addition, thicker prior art fibers in polishing disks have very limited capacity for absorbing water or other liquids. Thus, the speed of absorbing a liquid in prior art buffing disks is very slow.
When these prior art buffing disks are used to polish or buff painted surfaces of automobiles or other painted surfaces, most contain fibers made from unwoven or conventional fabrics which are not densely provided on the polishing surface. Therefore, because of lack of density of fibers, largeness of fiber cross-sectional areas, their general round fiber configuration and coarseness, prior art buffing disks do not effect maximum polishing potential. Most prior art fibers used in polishing pads have a round cross-sectional configuration without edges as any circular object.